tamagotchifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Void Termina the Destroyer/Kirby x TMGC Chapter 1 Coming to an Unknown Planet
(*At about 8:00 pm, in Tamagotchi Town.....*) Mametchi: Ah.....fresh air..... it's very suitable for a walk. ???: Mametchi!! Mametchi: *Turned around and saw Lovelitchi* Lovelitchi? What are you doing here? Lovelitchi: Can you see this? I discovered a strange shooting star..... (*Mametchi looked up and saw the star*) Mametchi: Hey look! It's pretty! Let's make a wi- (*But before he could end his sentence, he looked closely to the shooting star and......it really shaped like a star ⭐*) Mametchi: Wait, WHAT!? Lovelitchi: *Confused* What's going on? (*The two stared at the strange star and they saw it getting closer and closer.....*) Mametchi: RUUUUUUN!!!! (*.......until the star crash-landed on a street nearby*) Mametchi: *cough* Lovelitchi, are you alright? Lovelitchi: Yeah, sort of.....*cough* (*The two then slowly approaches the strange-looking shooting star, and it suddenly bursted into small stars, and reveals a round object.....*) Lovelitchi: I wonder what it is. *Touched the object and felt shocked* Wow! It's incredibly bouncy! (*The round object suddenly moves and jumps up, thus Lovelitchi was frightened*) ???: *Looked around* Poyo? Mametchi: I haven't saw this species before. It that a new Tamagotchi? (*The puffball saw Mametchi and Lovelitchi, then he ran as fast as he could*) Mametchi: HEY WAIT!! *Ran after the puffball* Lovelitchi: *Followed after Mametchi* (*The two chased the puffball through streets until they all felt tired.....*) Mametchi & Lovelitchi: *Huff......hah.....huff......hah......* ???: *Looked at Mametchi and Lovelitchi and shivered* Lovelitchi: Hey, don't be scared. We won't hurt you. ???: .....poyo.....? Mametchi: What's the matter? ???: Poyo...... Lovelitchi: It appears that he speaks in foreign language. Mametchi: But at least he can understand what we are talking about. *Looks at the puffball* So....what is your name? Lovelitchi: And where did you come from? ???: *Shivers nervously*.....Kirby..... Pop Star.... Mametchi: Kirby? It's that your na- Lovelitchi: *Patted Mametchi's shoulder* Wait, he looked weak! Should we send him to the hospital? Mametchi: You're right!! Let's go and save him! (*So Mametchi carried Kirby and ran to the nearest hospital*) (*Two hours later, thanks to a highly skilled doctor, Kirby was successfully healed*) Doctor: He came from another planet, so his body is entirely different that us, but at least I cured him. Kirby: *Jumping happily* Poyo!! Mametchi: Thanks! (*The three then left the hospital*) Mametchi: You came from another planet, don't you? Kirby: *Nodded his head* Mametchi: My name is Mametchi, and she is Lovelitchi. Lovelitchi: Nice to meet you, Kirby! Kirby: Mametchi! Lovelitchi! Poyo poyo!! *Jumps happily* Mametchi: So you are unfamiliar with this place, right? I will be your guide then! Kirby: Poyo!! New friends!! (*So Mametchi takes Kirby for a Tamagotchi Planet tour while waving goodbye to Lovelitchi, who needed to return to TAMAX-TV for the next TV show. The Mametchi and Kirby walked joyfully as the went to discover some new sceneries*) EXTRA SCENE (*At midnight, a giant silver fortress known as Jambastion landed on an island between Dream Town and Tama Town. A man and a maid watches the night sky from the Jambastion*) Mysterytchi: So this is my home planet, master? Malice von Jamba: Yes. Welcome back to Tamagotchi Planet. The prophecy said that the Dimension Tama Heart was located here, so we must find it......and revive Calavento—The God of Alternative Worlds.....!!! ~END OF CHAPTER 1~ Category:Blog posts Category:Void Termina the Destroyer Category:Crossover